When Your Heart Stops Beating song fic
by AsAboveSoBelow
Summary: *sing fic* Edward and Bella after their wedding, on their way to the honeymoon. Edward turns Bella into a vampire my first fic!


This story is after their wedding reception, Edward turns Bella into a vampire.

_Turn it __up I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
__She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down  
_

Edward was speeding down the highway, as usual. Bella, who was almost used to the speed, stared out of the window. She was lost in thought, twisting the wedding band around and around her left ring finger. What was she about to do? She had thought this through again and again, deciding that this is what she wanted most. Yet she was still scared. No, not frightened of being immortal, she didn't mind that. As long as she was with Edward, everything would be okay. What she was scared about was the indescribable pain. She had felt it once before, after James bit her, so she knew what to steel herself for. It didn't make it any easier. More than that, though, was the thought of becoming a bloodthirsty monster for the first years of her new life. Faces of familiar people flashed in her mind: Charlie, Renee, Jess, and even Lauren. She didn't even notice the tears, like the rain on the window, sliding down her cheeks. Just coming back from their wedding reception, all of these faces were even more vivid in her mind.

_And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the t__op, don't know nothing about it  
__We don't give a fk what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone  
_

Edward was staring at Bella out of the corner of his eye. He could guess at what she was feeling, but only guess. He wanted so badly for her to see his way, to live a natural, mortal life. Yet he knew it was pointless. The only thing he could do was pull her into him with one hand while steering with the other. "I'm fine," she said automatically. Edward chuckled. "Well then it must be raining inside as well as out, your face is wet." Her hand went to her face, and was shocked when it came away damp. Slowly, very slowly, she turned into Edward's embrace. "I want this," she said, "I'm just scared." Edward smirked. "Finally, some rational emotion from you. It's natural to be scared sometimes, you know. You act like it's a bad thing." The car began to slow down, and Bella looked at Edward in shock. "We're here? Already?" Edward's face transformed into a grim smile. "We're here."

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
_  
Edward led Bella into an old 16th century house he had found abandoned, about a six hour drive outside of Forks. Edward had gotten there in two. After a month in preparation, and with the help of Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlyile, and Alice, the place was once again inhabitable. It would serve the perfect place for their "honeymoon". After that, they would rejoin the rest of the family up at the Cullen's mansion, then leave for Alaska the next day. He parked close to the door and cut the ignition. Before Bella could touch the door handle, Edward was there, lifting her out of the car. He strode up to the open door, eyes ablaze. "We have to walk across the threshold, don't we?" he asked huskily. Bella could only nod, her throat constricted beyond the point of speech. He set her down a few steps inside the doorway, hand cupping her face. "I want this," Bella whispered heatedly. Edward nodded, and tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

_She says it all without a thought in her head  
__She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely  
_

Bella pressed herself against him, fully expecting Edward to pull away. When he didn't, she pressed herself back with more urgency. They stumbled backwards, tangling their arms in one another. Edward was using all of his strength not to crush her, yet she pressed against him harder still. She whispered something unintelligible into his mouth as they made their way up the antique stairs while unbuttoning his shirt as he ripped hers down the front. Pressing their bare torsos against each other, Edward tried to heat up as Bella tried to cool down. They were totally lost in one another oblivious to nothing except the feel of the other, and trying not to get hurt. Edward crashed his shoulder against the door of a massive bedroom, lifting Bella clear off her feet and landing on the bed with cradled within the cage his arms made around her. After more rolling around and clothing confusions, they were together at last. Edward kept himself so tightly under control, Bella thought he would hurt himself. He barely moved, and yet it was enough.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
_

It was just the two of them, together, forever. Until the end of the world, until the end of life.

_In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
_

It was in that moment, when she screamed for one more time, that he bit._  
_

_When we both get carried away…_


End file.
